pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Akụkọ City
Akụkọ City is the first city the player will come across and is home to the graveyard of the Talas Region, Tower Of Tales, where the player’s encounters Team Shadow for the first time. Description Akụkọ City is quite big consisting of 10 homes, the Azụmaahịa Corp. and Azụmaahịa Apartement and the Akụkọ City Gym. This city has the city Pokémon Center which is 3 stories long and a various catalog on the PokéMart on the second floor. Places of interest 'Tower Of Tales' The Tower Of Tales is the graveyard for pokémon, at the northwestern area, just a small walk to the Fairy Path and is 8 stories tall. You are supposed to go there because Mmuae, the Akụkọ City Gym Leader wishes you to call her assistant, Soro. Soro is borrowing one of her pokémon, which she needs to use to battle you. She tells you that Soro is borrowing her pokémon to detect if any forces of dragons are haunting the tower, since lately the tower has been acting strange and spirits are disturbed, causing quite the havoc across the city. Once inside the second floor, you rival, Asterveur, will battle you with better pokémon he tells you that he wants to show what he is capable of, and after defeated, he says he need to lurk around this floor to search a rare, unheard of pokémon here, but he tells you to “do your thing” and he’ll catchup with you. On the sixth floor, you’ll pass a Team Shadow Member and he frames you for spying him, he calls his friend and you’ll fight in a double battle. Soro is in the top floor, where after you talk to Soro, one of the statues glow a darkly light and a dragonly force is ready to battle you. You end up in a double battle with Soro as an assistant, fighting the dragon force. You can’t catch the pokémon, but it will drop an Orb Of Tales '''once defeated. Soro lets you keep it since you saved her from the evil force. She then tells you that this tower was originally built to tell the world at times where dragons rule the world, making the world an apocalyptic wasteland, and how the fairies was sent down from the sky to stop the world from the careless dragons. This tower contains ghost pokémon, and trainers that lie inside are mostly '''Psychics '''and '''Magicians, and of course, a Team Shadow Member resides. 'Team Shadow Encounter' This is where you’ll encounter a Team Shadow Member for the first time. He is mourning over his dead pokémon. He then gets startled because you walked behind him, thinking you just stared at him. He calls his friend and you’ll be put into a double battle. Once defeated, they told you that there is more to Team Shadow than evil and says that you can’t trust anyone. Your rival, Asterveur goes upstairs to catch up with you and confronts the Team Shadow Members, they ran upstairs, only to not be seen again. 'Fairy Path' The Fairy Path is a bridge connecting Akụkọ City and the Tower Of Tales, just northwest from the city. 'Azụmaahịa Corp.' Azụmaahịa Corp. is the main, most-popular corporation in Talas that produces great products like the medicines, pokéballs and has had a new invention in hand- the Technical Machine for a prototype experimental move, Diamond Blast. This legendary powerful move is designed for the pokémon Milotic, this move will dissolve every non-living thing that the gem touches- a powerful move. The evil team saw what they had been creating and they wanted to snatch it, the TM for their purposes. This event will occur in the late-game however, as the first encounter with team shadow is in the Tower Of Tales. 'Azụmaahịa Apartement' Azụmaahịa Apartement is where employees and managers of the Azụmaahịa Corp. stays. Here, some of the employees will gift you many helpful items, like the Repel Ball '''or the '''Escape Ball, and another one will give you a Physical Pill '''or the '''Special Pill, and when you saved Azụmaahịa’s precious TM from the clutches of Team Shadow, a manager on the top floor will give you an Accurate Pill '''or an '''Evasion Pill. Otherwise, there isn’t much in the apartment except for gifts you can get, it’s ten stories tall though. 'Akụkọ City Gym' This is the first gym that the player comes across in the Talas Region. The gym is a Fairy-type '''and '''Normal-type '''gym, a dual type gym which mainly focuses on '''Fairy-type '''Pokémon but some pokémon that the trainer uses are also '''Normal-types. The gym leader of the Akụkọ City Gym is Mmuae, she isn’t quite a challenging gym leader to defeat, since this is only the first gym. There are also 3 trainers in the gym, which are all impassable. The puzzle in the gym is that you need to go on the rotating platforms to reach the leader. These rotating platforms are controlled by the trainers in the gym, in order to go forward, you need to battle all of them. The trainers in this gym uses Normal-types, rarely Fairy-types. However, Mmuae’s pokémon are two Fairy-types '''and one '''Normal-type. Meaning she only has 3 pokémon on her team. On the range of about 10-15 levels the pokemon here, the trainers give about 750, While Mmuae gives you 1250. After defeating Mmuae, you will get your first badge, the''' Innocence Badge'. This badge lets you train up to level 30 pokémon, while letting you use the HM01 (Cut) outside of battle. She also gives a TM23 '''Magic Clash'. Also, after defeating the gym, Asterveur will give you HM01 to be able to continue to Route 4, followed by Sandport Swamp. 'Fairy Center' Fairy Center is an orphanage where Fairy Pokémon '''guards the place. This place is where lost, orphaned pokémon rests. Here, many '''Fairy Pokémon '''takes care of those who are lonely, feeds them, and shelter them. Inside, a nurse and her pokémon will gift you a '''Pouffē, a pokémon not found anywhere else. After defeating the 3rd gym, another nurse will gift you a TM10, the TM for the move Hearty Slap. The pokémon center and the pokémart here is the same as other cities, and will already be open once the player reaches the city. Trivia *This is the first city in the game, with the first gym. *This city contains the graveyard of the Talas region, Tower Of Tales. *'Pouffē '''is a unique pokémon, though similiar to '''Rockruff' from the '''Alola '''region. Category:Fictional cities and towns Category:Gym cities and towns Category:Cities